Jealousy, Exes, and True Love?
by bad.friends.bad.touch.trio
Summary: Sequel to 20 Questions. Thalia has a small problem. Okay, maybe more than small: She's getting married. Twists and turns of marriage, battle for hearts, and my fave fanfic ingredient: jealousy. AU. Rated for swearing, references to sex, and Thalico
1. Marry You

_Well it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

Marry You, Glee Version

Originally by Bruno Mars

* * *

><p>I am shocked by the depth of my boyfriend's stupidity at times.<p>

My boyfriend was Nico di Angelo, by the way. You notice I used 'was'. But you'll hear about that later, be patient.

Anyway, my self-proclaimed awesome boyfriend had the audacity to say that a pair of jeans made my ass look big-they most certainly did NOT-then tried to make amends by taking me to dinner, which is what I'm getting ready for.

Pfft, asshole.

The restaurant was renowned for its steak. That's probably the reason he's taking me there. So what if I'm half carnivore? It helps with the whole choosing the place we eat at for dates.

Nico and I had been dating for 8 years, since we were both 16. It shocked me that I had actually put up with the moron for so long.

But then again, he did the most stupidly cute things too. I don't think that made sense, but it was true.

Like one time, he woke me up at the break of dawn, to sing to me. Let's just say that he will not be doing that soon. I may have stabbed him with my skateboard. Hey, when you wake me up at 6 in the morning, I can do the impossible. It was a nice song though.

Or that time we actually paid to see Eclipse just to make fun of it, instead of sneaking in to movies like we usually did. We will not be invited back there for a long time.

What? It wasn't my fault that those Twilight-loving freaks don't understand my and Nico's sarcastic sense of humor, which is the only kind of humor worth having, by the way.

Then the time we went to the premiere of Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows 7 Part 2.

Just gotta say, best movie EVER!

Okay, so Nico is a good boyfriend. Most of the time. Unless he says my ass is big. Jerk. Look, I'm so angry that I can't even think of a bad enough word.

Good thing that what Nico does (you'll see) takes my mind off my anger.

I turned in the mirror's way, admiring the way that the dark blue mini-dress clung to my body. It had a slit up the right side. I wore it with fishnet leggings, a silver locket, and black pumps.

I ran a comb through my spiky black and royal purple dyed hair and put on a bit of raspberry-flavored lip gloss on my lips.

"Oh, you look so pretty!" My mother exclaimed, a strange look in her eyes. If I didn't know better, I would've thought that she was conspiring something. Or knew something I didn't.

"Yeah, yeah." I brushed past her, trying to balance down the stairs in my heels.

It didn't go well. At least I didn't fall down the stairs. Hmm.

After rolling my twisted ankle a few times, I stalked out the door and into my car.

"Bye!" My mother called, obviously trying to stifle laughter.

My mother and I didn't get along very well. Her and my father divorced soon after Nico and I started dating. I don't think that was the cause though. My brother, Jason, was 10 when my dad left, and I haven't seen him since.

See, my dad was a big-time lawyer, and my mother was an actress. My dad met her when she needed a lawyer for a DUI. My mom didn't stop drinking, and she finally sobered up after my dad left.

Unfortunately for her, he had completely abandoned her. And me.

Well, enough about my fucked up life. It's not pretty for anyone.

I adjusted the mirror and pressed my 3-inch-heel down on the accelerator. 3 fucking inches.

I drove to the restaurant, silently fuming about how the bastard would react when he realized be forgot to pick me up. What the hell!

I gave the waiter the name "di Angelo", and he led me to a table for two in the most crowded part of the restaurant.

"Thalia!" Nico cried when he saw me, giving me his trademark grin.

"Hey." I said. "You know that you were supposed to pick me up, right?"

His eyes widened to cartoon-style proportions. Woah, big word.

"Was I?" He blushed, fiddling with something in his pocket. "Oh, I'm sorry, Thals."

"It's fine." I conceded, melting at his adorable smile. Curse you, not-quite-teenage-hormones-considering-I'm-23-now.

"Fancy shit." I looked around. Everything was gold or red, complete with white silk tablecloths and fancy gold silverware.

"Yeah." Nico agreed, still playing with whatever the heck was in his freaking pocket.

Nico wasn't so bad to look at either. It's not just the 'I'm-his-girlfriend-so-I-have-to-say-that' part of me speaking. He had on a black tux and his hair looked freshly washed. And combed?

I have to admit, my suspicions were aroused. Not in that way. Perverts.

See, Nico's my boyfriend because he's an idiot, stupid as hell, sarcastic, hot (yes, he actually is), and he's an okay guy for the most part. Unlike my boyfriend before him, Luke the-moron-who-broke-my-heart-and-stomped-on-the-pieces. So I'm okay with dating him.

The waiter came and gave us menus. I smiled at him, perfectly platonic y'know, and Nico reached over and grabbed my hand.

Very possessive, I might add to that list.

"What should I get?" Nico asked, staring at the menu.

"What do you mean 'what should you get'?" My mouth fell open. "This place has, like, heavenly steak."

"I was thinking about getting fish." He said, with a straight face and a serious voice.

"But fish isn't meat! We've discussed this!" I yelled. People turned to stare at us.

"Yeah, I guess I'll get the steak." Nico agreed. A wise choice when dealing with me.

We placed our orders, and Nico looked even more nervous.

"What the crap is so damn nerve-wracking?" I finally demanded.

"Well...um, Thalia, I was...ah, wondering..." He stuttered, glancing around at the people, because we were beginning to attract more stares.

I overheard an old couple (probably rich) talking about how cute we were. Eew, grossness.

"What I'm trying to say-"

"Get to it, di Angelo." I sighed.

He stood up abruptly. I eyed him nervously.

He got down on one knee. My mouth popped open in my utter shock.

Was he serious? Was he really...proposing? To me? Not the blonde sitting at the table next to us, 'cause she's a lot prettier than me.

"Nico..." I breathed through my clenched teeth.

"Thalia Grace, will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, sorta a cliff-hanger.<strong>

**Looks like Thalia has a bit of an inferiority complex.**

**If you didn't read 20 Questions, it doesn't really matter. All you need to know is that Nico and Thalia got together.**

**Okay, does anyone have any ideas on what Thalia should be for a career? I'm a young teenager; I have no idea what she should be. Something interesting, definitely, it wouldn't be a good story if she wasn't. And I also don't know what a 23-year-old acts like, so I hope it's good.**

**Review. Do with that what you will (which means review)!**


	2. Single Ladies

_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

Single Ladies, Beyonce

* * *

><p>I felt a swooping sensation in my stomach and a lightheaded feeling came over me.<p>

Then I snapped out of it. Thalia Grace did not feel like she was about to faint.

Everyone in the restaurant was staring. Damn, didn't these people have lives instead of watching a girl nearly puke on a guy that's proposing to her?

"Well..." I squeaked. Nico looked pained.

"Say yes!" Everyone screamed, including the waiters. Okay, so these people didn't have lives. Somehow that's not a shock to me.

"Yes!" I threw my arms around Nico in the old cliche way, which should've alerted him to the fact I was wrong. He hugged me tight, until I was sure I wouldn't puke because I couldn't breathe, and gently put me in my seat while I stared in shock at the wall behind his head.

"Thals?" Nico snapped me out of my horrified reverie. "You wanna put on the ring now?"

The ring was a band of gold with a swirl of silver over the top. A teardrop-shaped diamond rested on the swirl.

"It's beautiful Nico." I said, and I actually meant it. I was touched that he would get this for me.

I absolutely hated it. Thalia Grace did not feel mushy inside when her boyfriend proposed to her. Okay, maybe she did, but she didn't have to like it!

"Not as beautiful as you." Nico said, then blushed and began stammering. "Wow, that was so stupid and cliche, please forget that."

"Wish granted." I said sarcastically.

We sat in an awkward silence until our food came. The waiter congratulated us.

I swallowed back my metaphorical vomit. It sounded so freaking cheesy.

"Thank you." Nico looked uncomfortable.

"Don't you have a job?" I asked snidely. Nico looked like he was suppressing laughter.

We ate in silence. I was still too stunned to make useless conversation, and Nico was too shy to talk to me after what he'd done.

I drove home, also in silence. Nico was going to meet me there.

"How was it?" My mother asked excitedly, looking like a possessed fangirl. I shrugged and stalked up to my room to change into a t-shirt and jeans. Ah, so much more comfortable than those heels and dress. Hey, don't say you wouldn't change-those leggings were itchy!

"Thalia! Your fiancé is here!" My mother yelled up the stairs. I turned, carefully avoiding looking out the window, and headed down the three flights of stairs.

"Hey Thals." Nico grinned from his seat on the couch, looking a lot less uneasy than in the restaurant.

"Why did you propose in front of everyone?" I demanded.

"It's romantic. Don't all girls dream of someone proposing to them with a bunch of people around?" He said, as oblivious as ever.

I visibly winced. He really could've phrased that better.

"Maybe stupid girls..." I scoffed.

"Did you not want me to propose there?" He asked, eyes wide.

"No, I did not." I told him crabbily, throwing myself on the couch next to him.

He wrapped his arm around me casually and kissed my hair. I sighed and turned on Jeopardy.

"I'm bored." I said.

"I know."

"I'm hungry."

"So what?"

"So you're supposed to be a nice fiancé and get me something to eat."

"I'm not your maid."

"You're my fiancé, it's the same thing."

"C'mon, let's go to the bar." Nico suggested after finding nothing on, as usual.

I shrugged, since I had nothing better to do, and pulled on a jacket.

"Don't drink and drive." My mother called, the eternal hypocrite.

"Sure Mom." I rolled my eyes, since we were freaking walking to the bar down the street.

About an hour later, Nico put down his empty fifth glass.

"Hey Thalia. You're my fiancée." He slurred and leaned against me.

"You're drunk." I accused, putting down my glass of water. Why did I agree to marry him if he was just going to get drunk?

"Ooh, karaoke!" Nico hurried over, forgetting all about me. I smiled slightly. That was Nico.

"That's your fiancé?" A woman asked me, leaning over the now-empty seat.

"Yep." I agreed. "Right now, he's the kind of drunk where he thinks karaoke is a fantastic idea."

The girl laughed and flipped her black hair behind her shoulder with her left hand. I noticed a wedding ring on her finger.

"Silena Beckendorf." She introduced herself. "I'm a wedding planner."

I studied her. "Why are you at a bar?" She really didn't seem like the type.

"I'm here with my husband, Charlie." She looked around for him. "Oh, bathroom. We just got married, like, two months ago."

"I knew a girl named Silena once." I mused. "She moved away after high school, and she was a year older than me."

"Thalia Grace?" Silena's blue eyes widened. "Oh my God, you and Nico are engaged?"

"Silena, you finally started dating Beckendorf? And got married? When was this?" I teased, trying to get the attention of me and Nico.

"Fourth of July, senior year." She blushed.

"You did say that you were going to plan my wedding." I reminded her. She laughed again.

"Yes, and Katie was going to do flowers." She remembered. "She and Travis still aren't engaged, I'll have to work on them..."

We laughed at the thought of her playing matchmaker between Katie and Travis. It was a likely possibility.

Suddenly, I sighed. "How cliché is this, meeting old friends at a bar?"

"Very cliché. You haven't changed." Silena agreed. "Hey, look, your fiancé is going to sing."

"Oh damn." I tried to look inconspicuous.

"This is dedicated to my fiancée, Thalia, who I love." Nico sounded surprisingly sober for having five drinks, I mean, did he want to humiliate me?

"What day is it? And in what month, this clock never seemed so alive." Nico sang, staring straight at me.

I felt shivers go down my spine as I was transported back to when I was 16 and Nico sang this song to me and I fell in love, even if I hadn't wanted to admit it then.

He smiled adoringly at me, and it was the same smile, and I thought, "Hell, maybe this can work."

As usual, I didn't have a freaking clue how much crap I'd have to go through.

Unknown POV

I watched Thalia stare at her fiancé with an unconsciously loving smile that she would've been horrified to know she had on her face. I knew because I just knew her so well.

My gaze was drawn to the ring on her finger, and I smirked behind my glass.

With me involved, that ring would be a forgotten memory.

My phone rang, obnoxiously loud.

I picked it up, ignoring the dirty looks everyone listening to di Angelo gave me, and said, "Hello?"

"What's happening?" A whiny, feminine voice asked me.

"Nothing yet. He's singing to her." I snapped in annoyance.

"Really?" The voice gushed as usual. "Oh, I can't wait until we break-"

"I'll call you back." I abruptly flipped my phone shut. I couldn't stand that voice anymore.

Nico had finished his song, and he walked over and kissed Thalia.

Whoops and wolf-whistles filled the air as I clenched my fist at the thought of Nico touching my Thalia.

No matter, I reminded myself, my plan would soon be put into action.

It still made my chest ache and my heart burn while my mind remained completely clear as I planned. And soon I'd put my plan into action.

* * *

><p><strong>Who were the people? What plan is this? Does that count as a cliffhanger? Why am I asking you the questions I already know the answer to? Well, except for the cliffhanger one.<strong>

**I made Thalia and Silena forget about each other because they both had a lot going on with college and romance, so I hope it wasn't too cliché.**

**Oh, and my other story will be up soon. I need like 2 more people, so if you want to know what it's about, PM me. Wow, I do a lot of shameless self-advertising.**

**As always, feedback makes my fingers go faster.**


	3. My Girl's ExBoyfriend

_When he was seeing her, you could see he had his doubts_

_And now he's missing her, 'cause he knows he's missing out_

My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend, Relient K

* * *

><p>"And the colors should be white and royal purple. I mean, you can't have black in a wedding..."<p>

I groaned as Silena droned on and on. Nico and Percy had gone to who-knows-where just so they wouldn't have to listen to her enthusiastic plan of the wedding, right down to the seating arrangements and probably the color of the napkins.

Oh, speak of the devil.

"And what color do you think the napkins should be? I think cream, because that would be amazing on the white tablecloth." Silena chattered like a monkey.

"Silena, I really could care less about the color of the freaking napkins." I moaned. "Right now, just get me a glass of water and some Advil."

Her phone rang loudly, and I hissed in pain. She sent a sympathetic look to me as she flipped it open.

"Charlie? Hey, what's up?" Silena asked.

A faint voice sounded from the phone, canned and tinny.

"Yeah, I'm just working now, but we're almost done." She answered.

"Thank-fucking-God!" I sighed in relief.

Silena shot me an angry look and walked into the living room.

I got up and got myself a glass of water. I downed an Advil easily.

My migraine slowly faded as I turned on the T.V. and propped my feet up.

"And just WHAT do you think that you're doing?" Silena screeched.

I looked up wearily. Silena was looking furious with her phone still up to her ear.

"Ow!" Beckendorf cried from the phone.

"Sorry hon, I'll call you back." Silena snapped her phone shut.

"What am I doing wrong now?" I groaned.

"We're supposed to be meeting with Annabeth and Katie to shop for wedding dresses!" Silena explained like she was explaining to a 2-year-old.

"Aren't we supposed to have a bridal shower first?" I asked. I thought the wedding planner would know this.

"Pfft, bridal showers are so yesterday." Silena said.

I raised my eyebrow skeptically, and she shrugged in defeat. "But if you want one, you can have one."

"Silena, if you know me, you know that I do NOT want one." I sighed.

"Yeah, I know, but that's exactly why we're having it." She pulled me out the door and into her Mercedes.

"What does your husband do?" I goggled at the sleek, clean interior.

"He's an engineer." She cranked the gas and sped off to the mall.

"Of what?" I was still in shock.

"Hospital equipment." Silena checked her mirrors and increased the gas.

Annabeth was leaned against her Prius (ha, a Prius) and Katie was chatting on her phone.

"Hey! I brought her!" Silena screamed.

"And you didn't even tie her up!" Annabeth said admirably.

"Let's just get this over wi-wait...you were going to tie me up?" I accused.

"If we needed to." Silena shrugged nonchalantly. "Let's go shopping!"

"Annabeth, Katie, help me!" I cried, but they just grinned and pulled me into the mall, complete with kicking, screaming, and awkward glares from the security. Can't they see I want to get out! Get off your lazy asses and help me!

"That's not helping!" I pouted, and they ignored me.

Anyway, I was dragged around about a bajillion shops until they (emphasis on they) found the perfect dress for me.

It was cream with a low neckline and some itchy lace covering my shoulders and said low neckline. It was tight and formfitting and hard to fricking move in. It went out at my knees and extended into lace in a soft circle.

They absolutely loved it.

I absolutely hated it. Of course, after, Silena dragged Annabeth and Katie off to shop for bridesmaid dresses, so I guess we were cool.

I finally got to go into some actually good stores like Converse and Forever 21. I got a nice pair of ass-emphasizing jeans and some purple and black plaid converse.

We met at the Food Court for some Burger King and Subway while Silena chattered about the makeup and the decorations and we pretended to listen. Or care.

And yeah, you're probably thinking, Thalia, why the hell aren't you excited for your own marriage?

'Cause the truth was, I didn't want to get married. Not yet, at least. I felt like me and Nico were rushing into marriage way too fast and we were going to end up like my mother and father. But I did love Nico and I wanted him to be happy. Marriage was just one of the steps.

"And the shoes should be heels, but not too slutty, it's a wedding." Silena finished with a dramatic and unnecessary flourish, and Katie, Annabeth, and I breathed silent sighs of relief.

"Who says I can't wear my converse with my dress?" I asked moodily. Silena stared at me openly in surprise.

"I do, and did you just quote Demi Lavoto's song La La Land?" She asked.

"Pfft, no. Where would you get that idea from?" I asked guiltily. She blinked and opened her mouth a couple times but didn't say anything.

"Oh, and the music-" She started again.

"Woah, Silena," I interrupted her tirade with no regrets. "I choose music and guest list, 'kay?"

She pouted, but relented. "Fine."

"Yes!" I fist-pumped and got more than a few strange looks. I stuck my tongue out at the people.

"Yay! This is going to be the best wedding ever!" Silena squealed.

"Yay." I echoed unenthusiastically. Annabeth squinted at me as if she were trying to read my mind.

"Thalia looks pooped,"-I snickered and she rolled her eyes at my immaturity/badass and awesomeness-"so I'm going to take her home." The gray-eyed lifesaver dragged me out of the mall, but I was running-no, sprinting for the car before we got out of the doors.

Okay, maybe I was exaggerating just a tiny bit.

"So, what's up?" Annabeth asked. "Spill."

"Eyes on the road Annie."

"Thalia..."

"Fine." I surrendered. "I feel like we're rushing into marriage, okay?"

"I understand." Annabeth said kindly. "If you don't want to, I'm sure Nico won't mind waiting a few years."

"No, I want him to be happy, and if this makes him happy and gets Silena off my back, I'm cool."

"Okay." Annabeth looked unconvinced, but she dropped the questions all the same.

"Thanks Annabeth. Tell Percy I said hi." I got out quickly and rushed inside my house for some good ol' bonding time with my couch and TV.

The doorbell rang about 20 minutes into a new episode of _Being Human_. I pulled myself with great effort from my comfy couch and heaved myself to the door.

"Silena, for the last time, I don't want to-" I opened the door and the words died in my throat.

My eyes scanned upwards-loafers, blue jeans, a white collared shirt, a mischievous and slightly blinding smile, friendly pale blue eyes, and sandy blond hair.

"Hey Thals." My ex-boyfriend Luke, aka the-guy-who-broke-my-heart-into-a-million-peices-and-stomped-on-them that I referenced in the first chapter (and if you haven't read that, why the hell are you reading this chapter?) smiled at me.

Oh. Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer that I keep forgetting: [insert witty text here to show that I don't own PJO, Converse, Forever 21, La La Land, or Being Human which I don't even know if it's out yet because I have Netflix instead of cable, yeah a totally fair trade, and I'm rambling again aren't I]<strong>

**Ok, I thought the last chapter was a bit too dramatic so hopefully here's some humor for ya and I hope you giggled at least once.**

**Who else could tell it would be Luke?**

**Next chapter is all Nico's so we get to see who the girl in this mastermind plot is XDDD**


	4. Don't Trust Me

_Don't trust a hoe_

_Never trust a hoe_

_Won't trust a hoe_

Don't Trust Me, 3OH!3

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

"Thalia?"

"Yo, yo, yiggidy, yo." My girlfriend-no, fiancée, replied.

"You stole that from Juno." I accused flatly.

"Or Juno stole that from me." Thalia laughed.

I really couldn't argue with her when she laughed like that.

"Fine. Me and Percy are going out."

"You're cheating on me?" Thalia gasped playfully. "With Percy?"

"Thalia!" I groaned, and she laughed again.

"Okay, okay. Silena is coming over to discuss wedding plans. Can you come over and kill me?"

"Sorry babe, that would make you late for the wedding." I joked.

"Fine, I'll see ya later." She hung up.

"Was that Thalia?" Percy asked. Currently we were in his car-a red Mustang. Sweet, right?

"Yup."

"Where do you wanna go?"

"No clue."

"Nico!"

"Fine, let's go to the mall!" I finally said.

Percy grinned and we got to the mall eventually.

"So how did it go?" He asked as we walked in.

"What go?" I evaded.

"The proposal!"

"I dunno. Usual proposal, I guess. She accepted. She seemed a bit nervous."

"Think she has cold feet?" Percy asked sagely as we headed toward Hollister.

"Of course not!" I reassured myself more than him.

"You sure?" He asked doubtfully.

"Completely!" I told him, my temper starting to show. Percy noticed because he didn't reply.

I bought a new black t-shirt and some black jeans.

Percy dragged me into Kay's (right?) to get some jewelry for Annabeth.

"Not a ring?" I teased.

He blushed and glared at me. "No."

"Why not?"

"We're waiting until Annabeth finishes college."

"Pfft, you don't need college! Didn't Annabeth go back to college? Who does that?" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Nico, what is Thalia's job again?" He asked angrily. Touché.

"She's a designer!" I said proudly.

"Of goth clothing!" He exclaimed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"And she's becoming famous!" I said.

"Whatever. What do you do, huh Nico?" Percy asked.

"I'm an aspiring rockstar." I said aloofly.

"Really? Is that what you say to everyone?"

"Travis, Connor and I have our next concert at Times Square!" I exclaimed.

"And Annabeth is an architect major, and I'm almost an Olympic swimmer."

"I'm hungry."

"Nice to meet you, let's get lunch." Percy said, picking out a necklace and matching earrings for Annabeth.

I ate Taco Bell. It was some good-ass Mexican food.

Percy ate a salad. Healthy bastard.

"Hey that girl is checking you out!" I hissed.

"No, she's checking you out." Percy glanced over at the girl.

"Are we really arguing about this, health-freak?"

"Oh come on, all you've got in your stomach is Taco Bell." Percy hissed.

"What is with all the Juno references?" I sighed.

"Um, hello?" A girly, obnoxious voice interrupted our argument over Juno.

We looked up. She was Asian, had dark brown hair in ringlets, and chocolate-colored eyes. She was wearing a pink tube top, a white skirt, stripper heels, and makeup that would've labeled her a prostitute in about 5 different states.

I almost barfed just by being near her.

"Can I sit?" She asked.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked rudely.

She sat down way too close to me, smelling like nutmeg and pine trees. It made my eyes water.

"Drew Tyler, silly."

"The actress?" Percy asked. She nodded, sending another wave of perfume into my eyes.

"Of course! I'm doing a Broadway film, and I decided to go to the mall!" She winked in flirtation, and I nearly gagged. "I'm glad I did."

"Uh, yeah. Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get home. To my fiancée." I stressed. She couldn't hit on a lamppost, much less me, who was happily engaged.

She giggled. "Of course. What's your name?"

"Nico di Angelo, and I really have to leave." I stood up, but her hand was suddenly in a hard grip on my wrist.

Holy shit, she had a tight grip. That was going to bruise.

"Oh, don't you want to stay? I heard you were a singer." Her grip tightened until I was certain she was going to bruise my fragile Italian wrist bones.

Ha. As if.

"Were you stalking me?" I sat back down slowly.

"Of course not!" She giggled again, giving me a headache. "I heard about your concert!"

"Um...yeah." I gave Percy a pleading glance, but he just grinned.

"Okay, I have to go meet Annabeth at NYU." Percy stood up, torturing me.

"You son of a bit-"

"Nico, don't swear." Drew reprimanded. "It's not nice."

"Uh-"

She latched onto my arm and leaned her head against my shoulder as if we were dating.

"Percy-" I looked in vain for my supposed best friend. He'd already left. I gritted my teeth. The bastard.

"So Nico," Drew batted her brown eyes, outlined with pink, and pursed her pink-glossed lips. "Are you going to show me around town?"

"It's New York City, you already know this place." I tried to get out of it, but Drew was adamant.

I ended up staying the whole day "showing" her around a city she already knew about.

The whole time we were there, she was oohing and ahhing and pointing out things like she was showing me around. It probably looked just like we were dating.

"So, can I see your home now?" Drew squealed into my ear.

I was going to have to get high off Advil for this headache to go away.

"Why-oh, fine." I was done arguing with the bitch.

We got to my apartment, and it was empty. It was weird because I thought Thalia would be home by now.

"Oh, your apartment is so pretty!" Drew completely lied.

My and Thalia's apartment was filled with black. The coffee table was littered with Diet Cola, salsa, and salty tortilla chips that I couldn't quite remember being there before. The rug was un-vacuumed, and the kitchen sunk had dirty dishes in it. My guitar was leaning against our bed, and Thalia had her clothing designs covering the desk.

I absolutely loved it.

Drew wrinkled her nose as she looked around.

"Honey, you should really remodel." She said disdainfully.

"Look, I'm not remodeling. You've seen the house, get out." I barked.

"I don't want to!" Drew whined, putting her hand on her hip and stomping her foot like a child.

God damn it.

A door slammed.

"Nico?" Thalia called. Drew's eyes lit up.

"That's my cue!" Before I could do anything, Drew was right in front of me, yanked my arms around her waist, grabbed my head, and placed her lips firmly on mine.

"Nico?" Thalia was getting closer. I struggled, but Drew had a grip like iron. Jesus Christ, that bitch was strong.

"Nico? What the _**fuck**_ are you doing? Thalia screamed.

I finally broke away from Drew, heaving as she purred like a demented kitten and pressed herself against my chest.

"Thalia-" I gasped, reaching out to my fiancée and away from Drew.

Thalia's face held no anger, only hurt. So much I nearly broke down crying at seeing her in so much pain. A pizza box was lying on the floor from where Thalia probably dropped it.

"Save it asshole." Thalia took off her ring and threw it at my head. I caught it and stared at her in shock.

"I never want to see you or your slut again." Tears were being to pool in her beautiful blue eyes, making them watery and listless. "I'll get my stuff later; make sure you're out of the house when I do."

"Thalia-" I tried again.

"Fuck you, Nico di Angelo." She stormed out. I could hear sobbing.

"See you honey. I got a plane to catch." Drew said all businesslike, strutting across the room. Her stripper heel stepped deliberately on the pizza box, and she wiped it casually off on my carpet. Drew was finally out the door, and I broke down.

After staring at a wall for 6 and a half hours with tears trying to leak out, I finally picked up my phone and called Percy.

"Percy? I fucked up. I fucked up real bad."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes Nico, yes you did. Now we get to see how Nico will win Thalia back! There'll be romance! And don't worry, I'm pretty sure Thalico will prevail!<strong>

**I would soo buy Thalia's clothing, BTW. Go punk-rocker-girl-style-clothing!**

**Expect an extra-long chapter because we get to see Thalia's POV of what happened with Luke and then after Nico and Drew's...incident.**

**I used Drew because she just seems more evil than Rachel, who always seems to be the evil slutty girl in fics. Drew just seems more flirty but maniacal as she does it.**

**I'll leave you with this...rockstar Nico. *Thalia drools and stares* smexiness**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter to get you interested. I know I totally ruined the marriage (sorry) but what kind of story would it be if there wasn't drama? Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>After the asshole completely-and-utterly-shattered-my-heart-and-tossed-the-millions-of-pieces-to-the-winds-to scatter-over-the-world-by-cheating-on-me-with-a-whore did, y'know, that, I called Annabeth.<p>

After pouring out life's suckiness in an illiterate and incomprehensible babble, she finally slowed me down and asked me what happened.

*start flashback sequence, FWI*

"Luke?" I managed to choke out.

* * *

><p><strong>And I'll end it there, probably torturing you guys. Ah well, I'm a review-aholic so I'll get it up faster if you review!<strong>


	5. Love Drunk

_I used to be love drunk_

_But now I'm hung over_

_Love you forever_

_Forever is over_

Love Drunk, Boys Like Girls

* * *

><p>After the asshole completely-and-utterly-shattered-my-heart-and-tossed-the-millions-of-pieces-to-the-winds-to scatter-over-the-world-by-cheating-on-me-with-a-whore did, y'know, that, I called Annabeth.<p>

After pouring out life's suckiness in an illiterate and incomprehensible babble, she finally slowed me down and asked me what happened.

_*start flashback sequence, FWI*_

"Luke?" I managed to choke out.

Said ex-boyfriend grinned at me and walked right into my apartment that I shared with my fiancé.

"Hey Thals." He plopped himself down on my couch and propped his feet up.

"Luke, what the hell are you doing here?" I leaned against the doorframe and stared.

"You got any Diet Coke?" Luke asked.

I decided that Luke wouldn't leave without a soda, so I got him a soda.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Luke asked.

"No."

"Oh please?" Luke stuck out his bottom lip and widened his blue eyes.

"Fine. One movie, then you get out of my house." I grabbed tortilla chips and salsa.

"Yay! What do ya wanna watch?" He sipped his Diet Coke.

"Demolition Man." I popped the DVD in.

I you've never seen Demolition Man, I would recommend it. Ooh, I sound fancy. Anyway, it's like in our future, and some bad dude is unfrozen from carbonite.

Oh, wrong movie.

So they unfreeze a good guy, I think it was Arnold Swartzenagger, and he gets the guy. And there's a bunch of swearing, beeping, kick-ass martial arts, and knitting.

Don't ask.

"Can you go to Times Square with me?" Luke pleaded after it ended.

"No."

"I'll get down on my knees and beg." Luke offered.

"No-wait, do that." I watched in amazement as Luke got down on his knees and raised his hands in a begging motion.

"Please Thalia!" He asked.

"Fine." I grabbed my purse-the awesome one-and headed out.

Luke stayed frozen in his begging pose for a good half a minute before he came to his senses and ran out the door after me.

"Oh...well, great! Let's go!"

I let a smirk cross my face as he ran ahead like a little kid.

...

"Oh my God Thalia, can we go into the Hershey store?" Luke practically yelled in my ear.

"No!" I pouted. "We're going in the M&M store."

"But that's the Hershey's rivals!" Luke looked scandalized.

"Too bad." I stuck my tongue out and stalked away.

It came as a shock to me that I was actually having a good time. With a guy that wasn't my fiancé. With a guy that was my ex-boyfriend. Who'd cheated on me, like said ex-fiancé.

Was the world coming to an end? 'Cause I'm pretty sure it is.

Luke rushed over to me and grabbed my hand, almost reflexively. I yanked it away fiercely.

"Sorry." He said apologetically.

I immediately forgot about it once I looked in the M&M store. Wall-to-wall M&Ms, 3 floors. Wpic.

It brought back a poignant memory. Nico and I went here, 5 years ago or was it 6? We were so happy then. It felt like betrayal.

"Come on, we have to get your mood read!" I pulled him to the mood reader on the 2nd floor.

It took a while to "find" Luke. He kept cursing and moving around.

His color: **DARK PINK**

I was rolling on the floor, unable to breathe for laughing so hard.

My color: **LIGHT BLUE**

Take that Luke!

After buying around 6 bags of M&Ms, we went to Macy's, and I made Luke buy me some earrings.

He actually wanted to though. They were $500, and he wanted to buy me them.

Wow.

We went to the best pizzeria on 5th Street and got pizza to go, since I had to get something for Nico.

"Hey Thalia," Luke stopped me in front of my apartment.

"Yeah Luke?"

"If you need anything, I'll be there for you." His eyes burned into mine. "I promise."

"Luke, you cheated on me." I reminded coolly.

"Worst mistake ever." He swore. "Really, I completely regret it. I'll be there for you."

"Well, okay." I put his number in my phone.

"See ya Thals." Luke winked and left. I sighed.

When I walked in the door of the apartment I shared with my fiancé, guess what I found?

That's right, my fiancé locked at the tonsils to some Asian chick with stripper heels and prostitute makeup.

"Nico? What the _**fuck**_ are you doing?" I shouted.

He broke apart from the slut, who squeezed herself against him.

"Thalia-" He gasped, reaching out to his enraged fiancée (AKA me) and away from the slut.

I wasn't angry at Nico. At least, not yet. I was hurt, betrayed, broken-hearted, abandoned, would you want me to list more?

I couldn't believe that Nico would do that to me. My eyes were frozen on the situation.

"Save it asshole." I took off my engagement ring and threw it at his lying, traitorous, cheating head. Nico caught it and stared.

"I never want to see you or your slut again." I snapped. "I'll get my stuff later; make sure you're out of the house when I do." I could feel tears beginning to leak out of my eyes.

"Thalia-" He tried again. Not going to happen, bitch.

"Fuck you, Nico di Angelo." I stormed out, beginning to sob.

_*end flashback sequence*_

"And Nico cheated on you?" Annabeth gasped.

"Yes." I broke down again.

"You're staying with Katie tonight." Annabeth gasped. "I'm going to the drugstore."

"For what?" I sniffed.

"Hmm, break-up food. Cherry popsicles, fudge, some extra-salty chips, and some jelly beans."

"Skip the chips." I snarled angrily.

Oh, now the anger set in.

"Right, her apartment is on 1st Street." Annabeth said.

"Got it." I put down my phone and called Luke.

I hadn't told Annabeth about his promise or that I had his number in my phone. She'd flip.

"Hello?" Luke asked.

"Hey, it's Thalia. Can you come see me?"

"Of course Thals. Where are you?"

I told him my address and waited. He ran over to me.

"Thalia? You're at a bus stop?"

"Nico cheated on me. He fucking cheated on me." I hissed in a whisper.

"What?" Luke looked outraged.

I held out my arms. He hugged me, and I had a big, snotty cry. Eew.

The type of cry that screams "I was just dumped." The snotty, disgusting one.

Luke didn't even complain. He just held me, smoothed my hair, and whispered reassurances into my ear.

"It'll be all right Thalia. I'm here. I'll beat him up later. I'll always be here..."

...

All of that happened 3 days ago. It was the day of Nico's concert in Times Square.

Luke and I were going. Together. I didn't call it a date, but it felt good to be getting back at my ex-fiancé by going with another guy to his concert.

There was a stage in Times Square, all black and metal. I loved it. Luke wrinkled his nose at it, but he said nothing.

Nico and his band came out. Nico, Travis, Connor, and the one in the back on drums whose name I could never remember.

"These songs are all for Thalia." Nico yelled into the mike, and it seemed like he could look right at me. Luke tightened his grip around my shoulders.

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby_

_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_

_You were worth the hundred thousand miles_

_But you couldn't stay awhile_

_I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby_

_And your little white socks in the top drawer_

_You were always leaving your shit around_

_And gone without a sound_

_Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know_

_Where'd you go?_

_Now I'm heels over head_

_I'm hangin' upside down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound_

_I got a first class ticket to a night all alone_

_And a front row seat up right by the phone_

_Cause you're always on my mind_

_And I'm running out of time_

_I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets_

_And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet_

_Is it all you thought it'd be?_

_You mean everything to me_

_But I'm the first to fall and the last to know_

_And where'd you go?_

_Now I'm heels over head,_

_I'm hangin' upside down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound_

_And when you hit the coast_

_I hope you think of me_

_And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be_

_You're burnin' bridges baby_

_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_

_Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby_

_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_

_You're burnin' bridges baby_

_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_

_Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby_

_Burnin' bridges, making wishes_

_You're a chance taker, heartbreaker_

_Got me wrapped around your finger_

_Chance taker, heartbreaker_

_Got me wrapped around your finger_

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby_

_Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes_

_If I drive a hundred thousand miles_

_Would you let me stay a while?_

_Now I'm heels over head,_

_I'm hangin' upside-down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound_

_And when you hit the coast_

_I hope you think of me_

_And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be_

_Now I'm heels over head,_

_I'm hangin' upside-down_

_Thinking how you left me for dead_

_California bound_

_And when you hit the coast_

_Maybe you'll finally see_

_And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me_

I almost choked in shock. That was so sweet, but infuriating. Luke growled possessively beside me.

Nico used to do that too, but I found that when Luke did it, it seemed stupid, not cute like Nico.

"This next one is for Thalia too." Nico shouted. He strapped on a guitar and began to play a sad melody.

_So far away_

_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

_That I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you I'd withstand_

_All of it to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_Cause you know_

_You know, you know_

_That I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_So far away, been far away for far too long_

_So far away, been far away for far too long_

_But you know_

_You know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_I love you, I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you for being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go_

_Keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it, hold on to me, never let me go_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

_Hold on to me, never let me go_

I was absolutely furious. So furious, in fact, that I stalked on the stage.

"Connor, Travis, …" I stared questioningly at the guy with the face like a pile of bricks on the drums.

"Butch!" He cried in exasperation.

"Right…any Avril Lavigne songs?"

We discussed the song options, and I finally had the perfect one.

Nico was still standing over to the side like an idiot.

I turned to the shocked audience, forgot my stage-fright, and sang.

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do._

_(All the shit that you do)_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of our memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

I pointed at Nico angrily.

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of the memories so clo__se to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

I stalked away, leaving a stunned crowd, band, and Nico behind.

There was no holding back now.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I said super-long chapter. I didn't think it would mostly be songs. Oops.<strong>

**I nearly cried writing this. I soo sympathize with Luke (he's my fave character except for the whole Thuke thing) and he's just doing it out of love!**

**Anyone else totally love Far Away? I heard it on the radio and I flipped out! I was like "I didn't even know this was a single!"**

**Disclaimer-I don't own PJO, Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne, Far Away by Nickelback, or Heels Over Head and Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls**

**Review, maybe please?**


	6. Disgusting

**This is NOT a Thuke story. Seriously, did you think I'd let Luke get Thalia? I'm a complete Thalico supporter! Hence the reason I'm writing a Thalico story.**

**Thalia and Nico will get back together, but it will take time. Nico needs to regain her trust and expose Luke for the bastard he is. Jerk. Don't worry, it's all for the drama.**

**Actually about the roses thing, I was thinking about ideas for this story, and a oneshot idea popped into my mind. So I strongly encourage you to read and review it/ It's called Roses and I wrote it in 10 minutes at 2 in the morning. Oh, and Colors :D**

**Warning-lots of swearing. *shrugs* I was in a swearing mood. Nothing we haven't seen before XD oh, and some sex references.**

* * *

><p><em>It's disgusting, how I love you<em>

_Thought I hate it, I could kill you_

Disgusting, Kesha

* * *

><p>The first thing I saw when I looked out of my-well, Katie's door was a beautiful bouquet of black roses.<p>

I grabbed it and read the tag.

To Thalia, From Nico. Please Forgive Me.

The guy just doesn't take a damn clue, I sighed.

My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Thalia?"

I hung up. That's the third time he's called this week. It was Tuesday. Doesn't he understand that I'm not going to listen to his excuses?

3 guesses to who that was.

My cheating ex-fiancé Nico. Yep, you got it. Shocker.

It's rough. Most of the time me and Katie go see a movie, but I end up eating about a ton of popcorn while we're watching the gore (no romance).

Don't worry, I exercise a lot. I go to the gym every day and run two blocks.

I'm fit.

Luke and I are-dare I say it?-dating. There, now you know. Some fangirl just died somewhere.

"What the hell could you possibly want Nico?" I snapped into the phone as it rang again.

"What? No, it's Silena. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and Annabeth?"

"To do what, exactly?"

"Broadway! Daniel Radcliff strips or something. I dunno, but the title is 'Ways to Succeed in Business'. My guess-become a movie star."

"Fine." I sighed. "When d'you want me to meet you?"

"Around 1." Silena sounded giddy. "I'll pay."

That should've made me suspicious right then. I should've ran far away from Silena and her scheming.

Because guess who was waiting in the line?

My cheating ex-fiancé Nico di Angelo. No friends to be seen.

I have got to stop trusting Silena.

He stared at me, and I avoided his glare. Well, not exactly a glare. More of a stare.

I got my ticket, pre-paid by Silena, and sat down. And of course, Nico was already sitting.

Right.

Next.

To.

Me.

Fuck this. Fuck it, fuck it, fuck it, fuck it.

I officially hate Broadway, Silena, Daniel Radcliff, and especially Nico di Angelo and the slutty bitch he brought home.

To.

My.

Apartment.

Fuck him too.

The evil part of my mind began to whisper in my ear. You want to Thalia. You totally want to fuck him.

Shut up, I told it. It completely resisted that.

Instead, I didn't see a bit of the movie. My evil, hormone-driven, masochistic mind remained fixed on Nico. And his hair. And his skin. And his smell. His smell, what the fuck?

Did his hair always look like that? It's really sexy. Wait, what? Is his skin always that pale? Why does he have to smell so good?

He smelled like fresh air and dirt and leather, probably from the leather jacket he was wearing.

Looking closer, I noticed that it was the jacket I got him for his 21st birthday. The thought made me angry.

How dare the cheating bastard wear the jacket I got him-how dare he?

I noticed myself unconsciously moving in toward him and yanked myself back.

Nico was a cheating, totally hot bastard. And I would never love him again.

Okay, that's a lie. The truth is, I do still love him.

But he doesn't have to know.

Something warm wrapped around my hand as the movie ended-didn't it just begin? I turned to look down at my hand.

My now-contaminated hand.

Nico was holding my hand.

I have to burn the skin off my hand. ASAP stat.

"Thalia?" I turned and made the mistake of looking into his eyes. His beautiful, amazing cocoa-brown eyes.

"What?" I asked, trying to keep the cold tone in my voice.

"Please. Just let me take you to dinner." He pleaded.

"Silena put you up to this, didn't she?" I accused. A ghost of a smile flickered across his lips.

Shit. Shit fuck. Fuck. Why in hell does he have to be so damn sexy? Shit.

"I had no idea you were going to be here." He lied smoothly. Or was he telling the truth?

I looked into his eyes, and, well shit, I couldn't say no.

So guess where I was. At a restaurant with my cheating ex-fiancé. That'll be his new name.

"And some wine." Nico's order got my attention.

"Trying to take advantage of my loss of inhibitions from alcohol?" I joked.

"No!" Nico blushed. Damn it.

I gulped down the wine faster than I normally would. It just might've had something to do with Nico.

By the end of the night, we'd dissolved into gossip and giggles. We were kinda, just maybe drunk. Hey, Nico was much more drunk than me!

"So Silena's birthday is in two days?" Nico asked.

I nodded as I poured more wine. The evil, manipulative part of my Thalia-mind wanted to take advantage of Nico's loss of his inhibitions. Just to see what would happen.

Not that he had any before, I scowled. Cheating bastard.

"Are you coming?" I slurred slightly.

He nodded sagely.

"Good." I yawned. "I gotta go, Katie's probably worried."

We looked at each other for a moment.

"Nope. She's probably screwing the hell out of Travis." Nico grinned.

"C'mon let's go." I walked away.

What the fuck was I doing? We were not engaged anymore-hell, I'm dating Luke!

I don't know how, but we made it to Katie's place.

"Bye Nico." I had sorta sobered up. Nico was still piss drunk.

"You're pretty Thalia. No, you're beautiful. Much more beautiful than Drew." He scowled.

Drew. That slutty bitch. That's the name of the girl who ruined my life.

"Go the fuck away." I snapped the door shut. Nico stood outside, looking confused, and walked away.

"How'd it go?" Silena asked as I came into the kitchen.

"I'm going to bed. Don't wake me up unless you want a kitchen knife shoved up your ass." I snarled and went to my makeshift bed on the couch.

My dreams were filled with one guy. I hate this world.

* * *

><p><strong>And you had to go blow it up again Nico. Shame on you. It was an almost completely Thalico chapter with lots of swearing and hormones. But he ruined it.<strong>

**I'm not really a big fan of Kesha, but I can deal for this one chapter, besides the song seemed to work.**

**D'you want me to repost this chapter with Nico's POV? Or skip right to Silena's birthday party?**


	7. You Know What They Do

_Pain in my heart for your dying wish_

_I'll kiss your lips again_

You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison, My Chemical Romance

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

Guess what I just found out?

My ex is dating another guy. Like 4 days after we broke up.

Life's a bitch, isn't it?

I got up early and put on my jacket, the leather one Thalia got me.

Just to remember her. I'm such a sap.

I got up, drove to Luke's apartment, went to the door (Room 203) and rang the doorbell. He opened it.

"Nico di Angelo? What d'you want?"

My answer: a punch to his jaw.

It was so strong that Luke fell back and hit the doorframe. I was proud.

"What the fuck, di Angelo?" He glared.

"If you so much as make Thalia frown, I'll ensure that you're gelded." I snarled.

"What does gelded mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "It means slicing your balls off, FYI."

He turned pale. Then his face turned into this dumb expression resembling a cow's. "Why aren't you trying to geld me now?" His face turned paler.

"I'm holding back, believe me." I gritted through my teeth. "But I want Thals to be happy. And if you do that, I probably won't geld you."

"Such a reassuring thought." He said sarcastically. The side of his face was starting to bruise.

"Whatever." I turned to leave.

"You know, your _ex_-fiancée is a _really_ good kisser." He called. I stopped dead in my tracks. Anger and jealousy began to bubble in the pit of my stomach.

...or that was just those tacos I had for breakfast.

Hey, they weren't spoiled!

I think.

I _hope_.

"What?" I squeezed out between my clenched teeth.

I felt like some monster had started clawing its way up my chest.

Maybe those tacos _were_ bad...

"Really good. Best, actually." Luke said casually, leaning against the doorframe with a lopsided smirk.

My fist collided with his face again. Same spot too.

Luke slid to the floor and coughed. Blood squeezed out from between his lips.

He trembled to his feet and spat in my face. I carefully wiped the blood out of my eye.

"Still. I stand by it." Luke licked his lips obnoxiously.

"Luke...go fuck yourself." I hissed. He laughed, his lips red with the coughed-up blood, as I walked away.

Good shot though.

I headed down the stairs, nodding politely to the receptionist, and walked out into the sunlight in a daze.

My cell rang. "Hello?"

"Nico di Angelo? It's Silena, Silena Beckendorf. I'm one of Thalia's friends."

"You're friends with Thals?" I asked, feeling the familiar little skip of my heart at her name.

I leaned against the street sign like a good little crack dealer (you know the type!) as I glanced back at Luke Castellan's apartment.

"Yeah. You wanna get her back?"

I glanced back at Luke's place and smirked. "Hell yeah."

Luke won't know what hit him.

"Okay, listen carefully..."

**Thalia's POV - 2 days later**

"I am the birthday dictator, so you have to do what I say." Silena announced smugly.

I resisted the urge to sigh. Trust Silena to say that.

"So...let's play truth or dare!" She squealed, making me lose hearing in my left ear.

"Hell no. Can't we just get wasted?" I moaned.

"I'm the birthday dictator!" She screeched.

And there goes the right ear.

"Fine. What are we doing?" Anything but karaoke, anything but karaoke...

"Karaoke." Silena squealed.

I resisted the urge to throw something sharp and hard at Silena's face.

"But we have two more people coming before that happens." Silena said, sparing me from a song-related doom. For now, dun dun DUN.

"Who?" Katie asked curiously, throwing her boyfriend a look.

Travis and Connor were seeing who could hold a spoon on their nose for the longest by licking it. What were they, 5?

Annabeth and Percy were currently locked at the tonsils.

"You know, you can go into early labor sucking face like that Annie!" I yelled.

"What?" Percy pulled away with a plunger-noise.

Satisfied that I wouldn't be treated to a chorus of suction, I turned back to Silena, who was currently talking to Katie.

"-wouldn't want those two to come at the same time." Katie said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Nico and Luke." Silena said casually over her shoulder as she leaned against her husband's shoulder.

Well, fuck.

My ex-fiancé and my current boyfriend in the same room.

Delightful.

I'm doomed.

Fucking.

Doomed.

God is just fucking getting a kick out of this, isn't he?

The obnoxious doorbell-there was really a problem in the world with those; it was like an infestation-rang, and Silena hopped downstairs.

"They're here!" She cried.

So, Luke came in first. He was sporting a bruise a lovely shade of blue and purple on his cheek.

"What happened?" I watched Katie beat on the Stolls as Luke sat down next to me.

"Nico." He said. "Lucky shot."

"Doubt it." I snorted. "Nico's got pretty good aim. I know. He punched a guy who hit on me once."

Luke shrugged.

"So, what'd you do?" I asked.

"Nothing much." Luke said evasively, obviously lying.

"Whatever." I decided that it wasn't worth the energy to get him to talk to me.

Nico came in next, surveying us with his eyes-cocoa brown, I recalled against my traitorous, very _dirty_ (as I'd just found out) mind. His gaze rested on me.

I really couldn't help the little rush that went through me.

It was hormones I tell you!

His expression hardened as Luke put an arm possessively around my shoulders.

I shrugged, making his arm fall. Luke stared.

"Umm...muscle spasm?" I offered weakly. Luke just rolled his eyes.

I felt vaguely disappointed in his reaction. Nico at least fought back.

"Now we can do karaoke!" Silena screamed like a 15-year-old hyped up on sugar and soda and crack cocaine that just snorted chocolate.

Please, somebody kill me now.

Seriously.

_Kill me!_

"Fine." Nico rolled his eyes, somehow making the motion look completely sexy.

Stupid, hot Nico.

My life sucks.

Really.

Fucking.

Sucks.

He set the song and positioned himself to face directly at me. I felt uncomfortable with his gaze locked on mine.

_I feel the weight of silence crashing down_

_It brings me to my knees_

_Remember back to when we had it all_

_When you stood next to me_

_But with every kiss it tastes like goodbye_

_And I don't wanna feel like this will be the last time_

_I stopped breathing_

_My heart's not beating_

_Begging you on my knees_

_And I'll say never_

_Just stay forever_

_Will you come back to me_

_Just come back to me_

_I stole the moment_

_But the moment stole the breath right out of me_

_(Oh oh oh oh)_

_Regretting every second left in fear_

_Your ghost is haunting me_

_But with every kiss it tastes like goodbye_

_And I don't wanna break here tonight_

_I stopped breathing_

_My heart's not beating_

_Begging you on my knees_

_And I'll say never_

_Just stay forever_

_Will you come back to me_

_Just come back to me_

_I can't hold myself under, time_

_Can't heal everything_

_Try and somehow discover_

_Find yourself again_

_I stopped breathing_

_My heart's not beating_

_Begging you on my knees_

_And I'll say never_

_Just stay forever_

_Will you come back to me_

_Just come back to me_

_I stopped breathing_

_My heart's not beating_

_Begging you on my knees_

_And I'll say never_

_Just stay forever_

_Will you come back to me_

_Just come back to me_

Nico finished in a soft voice, staring straight at me again, with a slight flush on his cheeks, looking completely sexy.

Fuck it. Singing is never happening again.

It should be banned.

There should be a law against singing.

I'm never going to sing.

_Ever! Again!_

"I refuse." I announced. Silena evidently was too giddy over Nico's performance because she stopped the karaoke.

I kept lifting the bottle of vodka in my hand to my lips, trying not to think about Luke, and Nico, and the way Silena and Katie were whispering suspiciously, and life.

I failed.

Epically.

Life's a bitch, isn't it?

So by this time, I was slightly inebriated.

Nico was worse than me though.

AKA completely and utterly drunk off his ass.

So I was a bit less cautious about my personal space. Meaning I sat next to Luke really, really close.

But when Luke tried to put his arm around my shoulders again, I stood up abruptly, muttered something completely stupid about air, and rushed out, aware of two pairs of eyes on me, one dark and one light.

I almost tripped going so fast down the stairs.

Or I was still sorta drunk.

When I finally reached Silena's porch-fire escape-thingy, I was actually surprised to see another person out there.

I hadn't even noticed Annabeth was missing.

"Since when do you smoke?" I asked her, my infernal curiosity getting the best of me.

Remind me to kill that part of me.

The blonde yelped and tried to hide the burning cigarette, but she decided that it was a lost cause.

"I don't." She stared at it and puffed again on the non-burning end.

"That doesn't look like nothing." I gestured to the tobacco in her mouth.

Annabeth shrugged. "I'm just so stressed out. I can't even get any energy to have se-"

"Okay, never mind." I interrupted hurriedly.

Annabeth's mouth quirked up as she leaned against the railing frame. "It's just way too much for me."

"What is?"

"College mostly, but Percy too. The Seaweed Brain won't even propose to me." She poured her troubles out, unaware that I was beyond caring at this point.

"Yep, I get it. Life sucks. Don't I know it?" I sighed, holding up a hand to stop the endless flow of yada-yada-yada.

"Oh, right." Annabeth's eyes softened. We sat in silence for a moment.

"Annabeth?" I asked. "What's love?"

My best friend whipped her head around to stare at me. "Why?"

"Just answer." I groaned. I need to know if I love Luke or Nico or both because I sure as hell can't tell.

"Love is...love is when you look at a person and you don't want to look away, just because you want to watch them. It's when you get nervous when they talk to you because you don't want to say the wrong thing." She said, issuing smoke through her lips.

Well, fuck.

I felt like I was on a boat, and I never did like water.

So I did the most natural thing.

I puked over the side of the building.

"That was a beautiful speech." I said sarcastically, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Oh my God, Thalia! Are you okay?" Annabeth grabbed my arm, which helped to steady the swaying feeling of my gut.

"Fine." I said numbly. "I should get back inside."

Annabeth nodded and scooted to the other side of the small platform.

"And Annie? You don't need to go to college again. You're the best architect ever." I went back inside without seeing her reaction.

Almost as soon as I had stepped foot in the room, Katie was yanking at my arm.

"Thals, you gotta see Silena's closet!"

She dragged me to a door in Silena's bedroom, which was deep blue with lavender accents (Thank God it wasn't pink), and threw open a door with all the grandeur of introducing a monarch, leaving her hands up to showcase it.

My expression stayed the same.

"Just look." Katie dropped her hands, annoyed, and rolled her eyes.

I relented for Katie's sake-worst mistake ever!-and peered inside. My jaw dropped.

Inside was a hallway about as large as my apartment. Ever read Breaking Dawn? By the way-horrible. It was twice as large as Alice Cullen's. And if you must know, Silena forced me to read it against my will and under the pain of torture and no chocolate for a month.

Hey, a girl can have a weakness!

Anyways, I was abruptly and rudely shoved into said freakishly-large closet by my so-called friend who is soooo getting castrated when I get out because she locked the door.

After a short interval of time, during which I planned 126 ways to brutally murder my friend (not the most pleasant activity), I heard two more voices.

Not the best voices to hear at this time either.

"I need you to get something down from the closet." Silena's sugary sweet voice sounded way too nice not to be plotting something.

"Why?" Nico's bored monotone, that somehow (impossibly) sent my heart racing-too cliché anyway-asked back.

Oh shit. Don't you _dare_ Silena!

"Just get it down please!" Said she-demon pleaded.

"Fine." I would've bet 20 bucks Nico shrugged.

And when the door opened, Silena shoved Nico in with me.

The locking door was like a (metaphorical) gun shot.

And the barrel was pointed at me.

So yeah.

Shit fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own PJO.<strong>

**And I live!**

**So, you probably want to brutally beat me into a pulp, right?**

**Well I did NOT expect the rush of kick-assing that school was doing to this ass. Freshman year, woohoo.**

**I was actually about to put the rest of the closet-scene in there, but I decided that you deserved this.**

**So, I'm putting some of my stories on hiatus to finish up the other ones. And I'll update less, maybe 2 weeks at the latest.**

**And I have no idea what to do with this story after the next chapter. So ideas? And when do you think I should end this story?**


	8. I Can't Stay Away

_Get up, get down_

_Then we go one more round_

_It's wrong, they say_

_I can't stay away_

I Can't Stay Away, The Veronicas

* * *

><p>So. Yeah.<p>

This was awkward.

With a capital "a".

I was actually stuck in a closet.

With Nico.

My ex-fiancée.

Shit.

No...fuck.

How cliché.

Nico was bright red, stammering stupidly about Silena.

I ignored him, glancing around the closet.

On the far right was a rack of clothes. Walking forward, I saw it was labeled "Thalia's".

Did she have all of my clothing styles? Wow.

Actually, Silena had a lot of clothes now thst I actually looked. Way too many for me to count.

I wonder if she has a fridge or something in here, because I'm pretty sure she'd spend 2 whole days in here. She probably has one of those "you are here" signs.

"What's up?" Nico asked, without moving from near the door. Wimp.

"How many do you think she has?" I asked.

"Sorry; I can't count above 10 with my shoes on." Nico said cynically.

I laughed then instantly stopped. What was wrong with me? Why was I laughing?

Then an even more disturbing question presented itself to me: Why did I stop laughing?

"Thalia, Nico!" Silena called through the door.

I ran to it and started pounding on the solid wood.

"Just so ya know, a couple other people arrived. Have fun!" Silena's voice was undeniably smug as it faded.

All good feelings toward her vanished completely.

"I hate her." I muttered.

"So do I." Nico agreed.

"Joy." I said sarcastically.

Silence ensued for a good while. I kicked the wall. Nico paced.

"This is boring." I sighed eventually, having gained a headache from banging my head against the wall.

"Yup."

More silence. I have learned that there are only so many things you can do to relieve boredom and doing handstands against a wall isn't one.

Nico watched me for a good while, which made me distinctly uncomfortable. I decided to lie on the floor. Nico paced more.

"Well," I got up from staring at the completely uninteresting ceiling. "I'm going to do something more interesting."

"What?" Nico asked in a bored monotone.

"Nothing." I grabbed a couple hangers of clothes and headed back into the closet.

"Thalia?" I heard Nico call, and then his footsteps.

"Don't look!" I yelled back. The footsteps stopped abruptly.

After a while of carefully making sure that Nico didn't come back, I went back to the door.

I also felt a (small) measure of satisfaction at seeing Nico's eyes pop out of his head.

"Thalia...um...wow...you look...amazing!" He stuttered, his face bright red. His eyes dropped slightly, then fixed firmly on the ceiling.

I had changed into a miniskirt with a black "Death To Barbie" shirt, and a leather jacket cropped off.

I looked sex-ay.

I shrugged, my cheeks hot.

Okay, so maybe I was a bit flattered by that.

But Nico had cheated on me.

And I still loved him.

I loved him more than I loved Luke or anyone else.

But he still cheated on me.

Oh, what the fuck.

So I kissed him.

Yes, I, Thalia Grace, had kissed Nico di Angelo, my ex-fiancée. Who cheated on me. And I was sorta-dating Luke.

And it was probably the best kiss of my life.

But that's way too cliché for me to say, so forget that.

He almost drew away, his lips frozen in shock. I opened my mouth and slipped my tongue out, brushing against his.

Almost immediately, I pulled back awkwardly.

Shit. Fuck, what did I just do?

The door opened conveniently, and I ran for it, nearly flattening Silena in the process.

Having reached the not-so-safe haven of Silena's room, everyone turned to me.

"Thalia, what are you wearing? Take that off!" Luke demanded, staring at my clothes in total shock and disgust. I felt a tiny bit hurt that he didn't like them.

"Thalia!" Nico burst into the room, panting. He still kept his eyes permanently on mine, obviously (and rightly) afraid of my reaction if they dropped to the bare skin that was my legs.

So, I was (figuratively, of course) stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Nico and Luke.

Luke-he DID love me, I knew, but he seemed so controlling. He wanted me to change my clothes! _My _clothes. My _clothes_. Is that really such a big thing?

Nico on the other hand, I was pretty sure he loved me too. I had been happy with him. I'd been _really_ happy with him. So happy.

Was I really such a bitch that I couldn't forgive him for one thing? Was I so fixed on it that I couldn't fall in love with anyone?

Because I knew I wouldn't. I'd been deceiving and lying to myself.

I seem to do that a lot.

"Thalia?" Nico asked softly, hesitantly.

"Thalia! Go take that outfit off!" Luke demanded.

You know heartache? Well, it's true. I could feel the ache in my chest. Right where my heart was. A physical, throbbing pain every time it beat.

It had been there, ignored, since Nico broke my heart.

And I knew it wouldn't go away until I moved on.

So I did.

I moved. One way.

"Thalia!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! But not really because we all know who she's gunna choose, right? Too short? Sorry for that, I tried to get it up soon.<strong>

**What d'you think? Ideas? I'm guessing 2 more chapters. Does this seem rushed? It seems rushed.**

**Oh, and I do not own PJO, Come Back To Me by Amely (last chapter), or I Can't Stay Away by The Veronicas.**


	9. We Are Young

_This is all, I can take_

_So farewell, 'cause you're never gonna find me now_

We Are Young, 3OH!3

* * *

><p><strong>Nico's POV<strong>

"Thalia?" I gasped while she hugged the breath out of me.

Man she has a tight grip! Ow!

"Thalia!" Luke screamed, sounding rather deranged.

"One minute; I have to talk to Silena." My ex...girlfriend...friend...okay, I don't know what out relationship is now, whispered in my ear.

Luke was staring daggers at me, looking positively murderous, so I decided to follow Thalia.

And I may have eavesdropped a little.

Oh come on! Like you haven't done it!

...Hypocrite.

Anyway, I hid from Thalia, who was actually pretty scary when she was pissed, and listened. It went like this:

Thalia-Thanks.

And at this part, stalkerish people reading this, I was surprised. Thalia hardly ever thanks anyone.

Silena-For what?

Thalia-For helping me and Nico get together.

Silena-No problem.

A moment of awkward silence commenced. I waited.

Silena-So, is the wedding going on?

Just so you know, she sounded quite cheerful.

Thalia-I don't know.

Astounding answer Thalia. Really showing off your intelligence.

Thalia-Shut up!

Oops.

Apparently, I said that out loud. Wow, I can really be an idiot, can't I?

Don't answer that.

I'm sure it was very amusing to watch me run around screaming followed by Thalia on a death-hunt for my blood. I'm surprised she didn't ditch me for that. Oh well, bond of love and all that shit.

When we got home (when did the floor get so dirty?), Thalia immediately crashed on my-no, our bed.

Alright, I'm going to let you in on a secret: I really do want to marry Thalia.

Also, I had no idea how to propose to her.

I know what you're thinking: you already did that!

But she wasn't happy. Which led to the Luke-fiasco (isn't that an awesome word?) and my current problem.

So, how? When in doubt, there's only one solution: the Internet!

...

...

The Internet sucks.

I've been on for hours, and I have nothing but sap sap sap. Mushy, gushy love stories.

I do not like love stories. They are horrible, evil things created in Hell that give me nightmares.

In order to re-propose to my amazing ex-fiancée, I decided to do the most natural thing.

I tossed it into her lap while she was watching TV and drinking coffee.

"Marry me?" I asked, very casually while inside I was freaking out and mentally screaming incoherently.

Thalia threw her arms around me and kissed me until I was pretty sure my brain melted out my ears onto the floor.

But now there was the wedding to attend to.

More specifically, the guest list.

Silena had organized everything, but I needed to make a house call.

So. Now I was outside a magnificent white mansion that made my apartment look like even more of a piece of crap.

I took a deep breath (no, I was not nervous!) and knocked.

Immdiately, the door was opened. A tall, imposing man with a gray-streaked hair and beard combo blinked down at me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I need to speak to Jason Grace." I squeaked. Despite what Jason will tell you, I did not wet my pants.

"Come in." The man let me in.

I sat down in the living room in a very comfy chair. The man just stared at me, making me shift uncomfortably.

"Hey! Whose this?" I turned to the voice.

A boy about my age was standing in the doorway. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes like Thalia, but they really weren't as pretty as Thalia's. Thalia's eyes made my heart do embarassing backflips.

"I'm Nico di Angelo." I introduced myself. "Thalia's fiancé."

A moment of silence seemed like years in the huge, posh living room.

"My daughter, Thalia, fiancé?" Thalia's dad clarified. I nodded.

Jason's face split into a huge grin. "Great! Am I invited?"

"You're not mad?" I asked, knowing it would probably prompt the anger.

"Nope!" Jason was beaming. "Can my girlfriend come?"

"Um, sure." I answered. Jason ran out of the room like a sixteen-year-old, squeeling happily.

Okay, he wasn't squeeling, per say, but he was happy.

I turned to Thalia's dad. He had a slight frown on his face, but all he said was, "Be good to her."

"Always." I promised.

He nodded with a creepy smile on his face that made me want to crawl under the table and die in a hole somewhere.

"If you bail on her, I'll break your fingers." He said threateningly.

"Uh, yes sir." I nodded and nearly broke down the door trying to get out, calling out the wedding date and address to Jason.

Oh shit, the wedding was tomorrow!

Fuck!

* * *

><p><strong>You must want to shoot me. I am so sorry. Just please don't flame, I know it sucks. Next one will be up...I don't know D: school's really fucking me over<strong>

**review?**


End file.
